


The Nayeon method

by After_glow



Series: Twice One Shots no one asked for [5]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Dayeon 'cause why the hell not?, F/F, Minor Original Character(s), OT9 - Freeform, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Smut, Twice ships, this turned into something i was not anticipating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_glow/pseuds/After_glow
Summary: In my defense, this started as a kind of sweet body worship thingy and later evolved into, well, this.Also, this is unbetaed. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun
Series: Twice One Shots no one asked for [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578805
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	The Nayeon method

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense, this started as a kind of sweet body worship thingy and later evolved into, well, this.  
> Also, this is unbetaed. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Dahyun never thought she would end up like this. Naked, on her Unnies bed, skin flushed red and speechless to what Nayeon was doing to her head and body.

The older woman whispered just the right things into Dahyun's ear to make her a blushing, moaning mess. The way she purred sweet nothings to Dahyun, how her hands roamed over the pale skin, setting it on fire. 

Dahyun never thought her day would end like this, but she was not one to protest.

Her day started like everyone else's did. Waking up at the crack of dawn, practically dragging herself out of her lovely and warm cocoon, also called bed and getting ready for another hectic day, packed with events and appointments. 

By now, all nine girls knew the drill. They've been doing it for four years, so it was more like a routine for them. Who got to use the bathrooms first, what kind of drink they needed in the morning to function even a little bit etc.

Today's schedule called for another dance practice. The girls have been rehearsing for their next comeback in roughly five months, and everyone was at a different level of ready. 

The choreo was unlike all the others that they had done before. It was sharper, with more movements and, all in all, more demanding. 

This time, even Dahyun had some problems memorizing all the little movements that were necessary for the dance to look just right. Momo, Jihyo, and Mina did it so effortlessly. All these small steps seemed so perfect and natural, but for Dahyun, it felt like she suddenly developed two left feet. 

With a loud huff, the blonde girl flopped down onto the couch, provided in the dance studio. She took the cap of off her water bottle, downing one-third of it in one big gulp. They agreed to take a small break to catch their breath and refresh. 

Dahyun could see Momo and Jihyo still memorizing specific steps. Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung watched some silly stuff on the younger one's phone. Mina, Sana, and Tzuyu talked about a recent K-Drama they started watching altogether, and Nayeon, well Nayeon, was stretching not three meters away from Dahyun, showcasing her firm but smooth body.

Dahyun was able to appreciate beauty when she saw it, and let's say that Nayeon was the definition of beautiful. The woman went to the gym almost daily; of course, you could see the results. Lean but muscular arms stretched behind a well defined back, her smooth abs reacting and revealing themselves a bit further with every movement. Dahyun was not one to complain. Instead, the opposite was the case.

She admired Nayeon for her features. She would do anything for a figure like that, but her body wouldn't cooperate as she wanted, ending with her getting jealous and frustrated. 

"You're okay, Dahyun?" Nayeon asked, catching Dahyun not so subtly staring at her body.  
The blonde snapped out of her daze, ears already getting hot but remaining speechless. 

"Uh, y-yeah. Everything is fine." she tried to sound confident but mentally slapped herself for stuttering. 

"Are you sure? Your face is really red." Nayeon got impossibly close to the younger one's face, making it look like she was inspecting Dahyun. 

"Mhhh excellent." Dahyun tried to reassure Nayeon that she was indeed alright. Not getting all hot and bothered by the distance that slowly but surely melted away. 

"If you say so, I'll let it pass, but just this time, Dahyunie." the older stood up straight again, turned around but not before winking at her bandmember. 

Dahyun was sure she could die right then and there.  
As all nine of them restarted practicing, Dahyun couldn't forget the look on Nayeons face.

How those brown orbs had a certain gleam to them, that smirk that graced the older one's lips. Like she fully knew what she did to Dahyun.  
And so, the practice continued for another two and a half hours before they called it quits for this day. 

Satisfied at how far they had come today, they made plans to go out for dinner. As they debated on where to go, Dahyun suddenly piped up.

"I'm probably going to get back to the dorm. I'm bone-tired and want to sleep if that's okay with you?" the blond said timidly.  
Eight pairs of eyes looked at her worriedly but understood that sometimes you needed a good night's sleep. 

"Of course, Dahyun. Want us to get you something?" Jihyo asked, looking at her fellow friend in a motherly way. 

"Nah, don't worry. I'll be all right on my own." the younger reassured their leader as all of them made their way to the vans.

As they got in, Nayeon immediately took the seat right beside Dahyun.  
Not thinking further into the matter, the younger got her earphones out and put her music on shuffle.

As they reached the dorm, Dahyun got ready to leave the van but was surprised as Nayeon got out with her.

"Uh Unnie, why are you getting out too?" the smaller of the two asked perplexed.  
"I'm not feeling like going out for dinner. I hope you don't mind?" Nayeon asked as she looked at Dahyun with those big brown eyes. 

Dahyun could never deny her a request like that.

'This was going to be an interesting evening.'  
Dahyun thought as they both got inside and into the elevator. 

Arriving in the dorm, both girls discarded their shoes and coat and pursued their evening routine. 

Dahyun got ready for a much-needed shower; meanwhile, Nayeon got food for the both of them started. 

"I'll be in the shower." the blond girl shouted in the direction of the kitchen as she got to the nearest bathroom.  
"Alright." Nayeon yelled back. 

Setting everything down, she turned on the water to get warm. While she undressed, she would sporadically trace her body.  
Everything looked the same. Slender arms merged into petite shoulders and a lean back.

The only part she really cherished about herself was her narrow waist, her curvaceous hips, and her well-rounded but muscular butt. And her bandmates loved it too. The number of times she got slapped on her butt by Sana was remarkable. 

As Dahyun got back to reality, she again put her music on shuffle and got into the shower. 

The warm water was a welcomed relief for her tense muscles. Her shoulders instantly relaxed under the hot stream of water. 

She swiftly got herself clean again and emerged out of the cubicle and into a steamed-up bathroom.  
Putting a fluffy white towel around her body and hair, she walked out of the bathroom and hurriedly into the room she shared with Tzuyu and Chaeyoung to get dressed in some comfy clothes.

She slipped on some simple underwear and her favorite sweatpants and was already looking for the same hoodie but couldn't find it.

'Where is that damn hoodie again? I wore it just yesterday.' with a huff; she dropped down onto her bed. That's when she remembered.

She rapidly got up again and marched in the direction of Sana's room, which she shared with Jihyo, Mina, and last but not least, Nayeon.

Thinking that Nayeon was still in the kitchen, she just barked right into the bedroom, determined to get her sweater back from the thief.

"Ha, I knew it." Dahyun triumphantly held the sweater above her head and turned around, ready to go back into her room when she noticed the oldest on her bed. 

Nayeon slowly peered up from her phone and to Dahyun in the middle of the room, noticing the silky white skin of the girl.

In Nayeon's eyes, Dahyun had always been a beautiful girl.  
When she joined the company, she was rather small and mousy, but the oldest knew that the girl would grow into the most gorgeous woman that Nayeon ever laid eyes on.

Dahyun caught Nayeon's eyes roaming her body and could feel her cheeks getting warm. She was lucky that the room was pretty much dark if it wasn't for Nayeon's bright phone display.

Not being comfortable with the looks that the older one sent her, Dayhun tried to cover her upper body with the sweater she has initially been looking for. 

The silence between them stretched as neither of them spoke a word. The younger one was busy, not reddening more than usual under the intense gaze, and Nayeon couldn't stop ogling the milky white skin of her friend.

Oh, Nayeon had thought about touching the soft-looking surface of her fellow bandmate a lot of time, what it would feel like tracing her fingers up and down those legs and hips. Cupping that well-developed butt with her hands and squeezing it ever so slightly. 

"Are you okay, Unnie? You're kind of staring." Dahyun awkwardly stepped from one foot to another.

The oldest got up from her own bed and glided over to the blond girl until only a few centimeters separated them.  
Dahyun's breath hitched as her eyes caught Nayeon's.

"Have I ever told you how stunning you are, Dahyunie?" the brunette slowly lifted a hand to touch her friend's forearm and squeezed it to emphasize her statement. 

Sheepishly looking at her feet, Dahyun's thoughts short-circuited.

"That's r-really sweet of you to say, but I'm n-not that stunning. I mean, Sana and Mina and Tzuyu are way prettier than I am." she sputtered around. 

Meanwhile, Nayeon traced her hand up Dahyun's arm and rested it on the junction between her shoulder and neck. Her eyes traveling to the blonds face, searching for her eyes. 

"Are you kidding me? You're just as pretty as Sana and Mina and Tzuyu, if not even prettier." 

Nayeon couldn't believe what little self-esteem her bandmate had, and she would make damn sure to show Dahyun just how pretty she was.

"You're just saying thi..." 

"Let me show you how breathtaking you are, Dahyun." Nayeon interrupted before Dahyun could finish her sentence.

"I'm sorry, what?" she couldn't believe what she just heard.  
Was Nayeon really offering her to "show" her how beautiful she was?

"You heard me. Let me show you how beautiful you are. Don't sell yourself too short." 

The older girl's hand glided lightly over the blond's front, to the hoodie that she was still holding, trying to keep her composer, Dahyun bit into her bottom lip, hard.

Without a hurry, Nayeon got ahold of the garment and tucked it out of Dahyun's hands. 

"You have the most perfect skin. I've never seen skin that flawless. So soft and..."  
Nayeon's hand slid to the small but smooth waist of her friend, who tried to keep the moan inside. 

The older girl's touch felt so good, surprising Dahyun and making her flush even more.

Soft hands drifted downwards, over muscular thighs, slightly scratching them as they wandered up again, causing Dahyun to let out a faint moan. 

"Mhh, do you like it when I scratch your thighs like that, Dahyunnie?"  
Nayeon mumbled gently against the younger girl's neck, gracing her lips over the alabaster like skin. 

"Unnie..." Dahyun whined as her own hands settled on Nayeon's shoulder. She couldn't keep her eyes open, gradually drowning in the feeling of Nayeon's hands on her body.

To say that it felt phenomenal would be an underestimation. It felt like heaven to the younger girl. 

Never in her wildest dreams would she have guessed that Nayeon, the Im Nayeon, would be touching her like that. Offering her to quote on quote "show her how breathtaking she is."

"Nayeonie..." another breathy slipped through Dahyun's lips as the brunette moved her nails up again.

"Do you want me to stop?" the older needed to be sure that Dahyun didn't feel nervous. She would stop if the girl told her that she was feeling unwell with what she was doing.

"Mhhh no," the blond didn't care what suddenly changed, but she wanted Nayeon to touch her more. "feels really good." Yearned to feel those warm hands dancing across her porcelain skin.

"Alright, but maybe we should get into a more suitable position for this." 

The oldest started to wander back, tugging Dahyun with her until she felt the edge of her own bed. Nayeon switches positions and forced the younger into lying down. 

Nayeon stood in front of Dahyun, who again got a little bit embarrassed. She couldn't handle the attention that was solely on her, very well, so she tried to cover herself again.

"Don't... don't hide. It's just me. You don't need to be scared, okay?" Nayeon took one of Dayhun's hands in her own, prepping featherlight kisses all over its back and the inner surface. 

That made Dahyun laugh a little bit. She already felt better because of that small gesture. The brunette knew for sure what to do to make Dahyun feel less anxious. 

Getting back to business, Nayeon slowly traced her hands upwards. Sometimes scratching the milky skin, and making Dahyun mewl under her. 

Goosebumps erupted over the blond girl's arms as she felt the eager fingers sliding towards her shoulders and back down to her hips.

"Why don't we take these off. I want to point out every detail about you."  
With a hesitant nod from the blond, Nayeon hooked two fingers under the waistband of the sweatpants and gradually dragged them down long velvety legs. 

"Mhh, let's start right here, shall we?" the brunette got onto her knees to get the pants off, tossing them over her shoulder.

"Those legs, those marvelous and athletic legs." to emphasize her statement, Nayeon stroke the ankles and let her hands wander to the soft but firm claves of the girl.

"All these years of dancing and learning new choreographies. You got some killer muscles in those gorgeous legs of yours.

Meanwhile, Dahyun tried not to shiver under the tender touch of her friend. It felt so unbelievably good to be caressed like that, getting worshipped like a goddess. 

Nayeon's hands drifted higher and halted on her thighs, occasionally scratching them. 

"Mhhh, so lovely. Your thighs feel incredible, so strong. I would love to feel them around my waist, holding onto them, feeling them flex under my touch." the older one uttered, her lips only centimeters away from grazing them. 

Another breathy moan went straight to Nayeon's ears, making it hard to control her inner, with lust-filled desires. 

A small, pale hand crawled into brown locks, gripping them as pleasure overtook Dahyun's body. She tried so hard to conceal her moans with the back of her other hand.

The ache to touch Nayeon as well grew with every passing second.

Nayeon, in addition, loved the way Dahyun squirmed underneath her touch, adored the little reactions she could evoke from the blond below her. 

"Unnie..." another one of those angel-like sighs made its way right into Nayeon's ears. Peering up from her previous position, her eyes landed on light brown orbs looking directly into her soul.

That's how it felt for Nayeon.  
Withstanding the intense stare that got directed at her, a devilish smirked graced her features.

"Ahh, yes, Dahyunie?" 

Sweetness dripped from the innocent voice as Nayeon pressed featherlight kisses to lily-white skin. 

She couldn't prevent herself longer, the need to touch Dahyun with more than her hands overcame the solid composure, that Nayeon once called hers. 

It felt like falling into an infinite tunnel overflowing with desire and passion. It downright overtook Nayeon's whole being. 

"Don't stop, p-please." a trembling voice reached the older girl's ears.

"Definitely not stopping Honey."

'Oh, that is new. Why do I like it so much?' surprised about the term of endearment, familiar slick made itself perceptible. Dahyun felt herself getting hotter and hotter. 

Under no circumstances, the young girl thought she would end up in a condition like this. Flushed, aroused, and hungry for those sweet kisses on an entirely different part of her body. 

Nayeon, in the meantime, had the time of her life.  
Confident fingers and lips sauntered upwards, resting on Dayhun's hips, stroking the soft skin with her thumbs in the process. An impatient mouth wandered from the middle to the left side of Dahyuns hips and right back.

Feeling bold, Nayeon delicately licked her way to the right hipbone to place a soft kiss on it, triggering an even louder groan out of Dahyun.

Dahyun couldn't imagine what was happening.  
Nayeon got bolder with every passing second, and the blond girl loved it, craving her bandmate like ice-cold water on a scorching hot summer day.

Drifting higher, the oldest arrived at the exposed midsection of her fellow bandmember. She sat back on her knees and let one finger unhurriedly glide over the smooth skin of Dahyun. 

The touch made Dahyun flex her muscles unknowingly.

To get better access to Dahynun's tummy, Nayeon parted her legs and got between them. Both her hands settled on Dahyun's hips, sensing the tenderness of her skin. 

"Dahyun-ah, you're so good-looking, I can't believe you can't see it yourself." Nayeon let her lips stroll higher, kissing the newfound extend of skin. 

"Is h-hard. Momo-unnie and Sana-unnie a-and Tzuyu a-are all so p-pretty." Dahyun stammered out as she felt an especially intense kiss on the left side of her waist. 

"Mhhh, they're pretty, but Dahyun-ah, you are the most jaw-dropping person I know. Believe me when I say that I can't keep my eyes off you, and particularly my hands to myself. " 

Nayeon crawled up and hunched over Dahyun, hands resting on one side each. Her legs straddled the ones of the blond girl, additionally keeping her in place.

She underlined her declaration with a weak bite to Dahyun's bare belly, which made the younger girl squeal. 

The hands of Dahyun shifted from Nayeon's hair and head to her shoulders, where she scratched her long nails downwards. 

This evoked a growl from Nayeon, her teeth grazing the pearly skin and sinking into it a second later. 

"Unnie, I-I think you need to show me more." Dahyun babbled underneath the brunette, twisting her legs together to get a bit of friction where she needed it the most. 

This whole idea made her so wet; she couldn't understand herself or her body and why it was reacting in this specific way. 

"Oh, I'm going to baby girl."

Nayeon's lips rose higher and paused right under Dahyun's simple cotton bra. She nudged the annoying garment with her nose, lifting her eyes and looking at Dahyun.

"Can we get this off too?" she asked in a whisper as she noticed the state that her friend was in. Skin flushed red, eyes shut tightly, and teeth chewing on her bottom lip. 

The only sound that Dahyun could manage was a strange moan and a frantic nodding of her head, her arms falling limb beside her body.

Cracking an eager smile, a larger right hand wandered behind Dahyun's aching back and skillfully unhooked the bra. 

Sitting up again, Nayeon found herself right on top of Dahyun's pelvis.  
She let her eyes fall down and took Dahyun in.  
Her chest fell unevenly, heavy puffs erupting from her lungs. 

Skilled hands marched to Dahyun's shoulder, gripping the straps of the bra and dragging them down gradually.  
Nayeon licked her lips, thrilled to get a closer look at the newly exposed skin. 

Throwing the clothing over her shoulder, not caring where in the room it landed, the older girl trailed her eyes up and down the newly unprotected skin. 

Her mouth watered at this sight. Creamy white boobs, adorned by hard rose-colored nipples, caught her full attention. Nayeon was in heaven, or so she believed. Nowhere else in this world would she be straddling a girl made by god himself. 

Catching the intense stare that her Unnie sends her way, Dahyun got shy again and tried to cover her exposed chest with her arms.

Noticing this, Nayeon grabbed both of the younger girl's wrists and pressed them into the mattress over Dahyun's head, silencing the girl in the process.

"I told you, you don't need to hide honey." Nayeon whispered straight into Dahyun's ear, making the later shiver. 

Looking into Dahyun's eyes again, Nayeon noticed how enlarged her pupils were, how lust-filled those lovely orbs appeared.

Tranquil hands got into action again as they stroke over stiff nipples, stimulating a high pitched moan from the blond underneath Nayeon. 

"You like that baby girl?" Nayeon asked innocently as she pinched Dahyun's nipples experimentally. "Like it when I touch you like this?" 

"Yes, Nayeonie," Dahyun murmured close to Nayeon's own ear. "like it so much."

"You feel so amazing, Dahyun-ah. Your skin is so smooth, feels marvelous touching it." the brunette whispered.  
She got back to kissing the skin around the nipples, avoiding it on purpose. 

She wanted Dahyun to beg for her touch, wished for the girl to get rilled up even more. She knew that Dahyun was wet, could smell the arousal that only she was creating between the younger girl's legs.

Dahyun, on the other hand, couldn't hold herself back for much longer. She craved Nayeon's fingers, her lips, everything the girl had to offer. 

Hovering over the flushed body of her bandmate, Nayeon had an inner monologue with herself, thinking about going all the way to show Dahyun how intoxicating she way. 

"Dahyun?" the brunette looked straight into Dahyun's eyes, waiting for the younger to look back at her, which she did after a few moments.

"Yes, Unnie?" she questioned quietly, stroking Nayeon's arms.

"I really want to kiss you. Is that alright?  
Nayeon wanted to be sure that Dahyun craved this too.  
She got her answer only three seconds later when Dahyun placed her hand on the back of Nayeon's neck and guided her lips down.

Finally, feeling the softness of Dahyun's lips, Nayeon let out a soothing moan. Her lips moved with restraint over Dahyun's, occasionally nipping at her bottom lip.

Feeling bold, Dahyun separated herself from Nayeon's lips to speak.

"Unnie, you wear too many clothes."  
Surprised by the remark, Nayeon only sat upright again and swiftly pulled her shirt over her head. Her hands quickly unlatched the bra that she was wearing today and let it join the growing pile of clothes. 

"Better?" she inquired as Dahyun's eyes traveled over the fit body of her friend.

"Almost." Dahyun sat up too as her fingers hooked themself into the waistband of Nayeon's shorts, tugging them down impatient.

"Impatient, are we?" the brunette commented as she helped the blond girl with the task. Mere moments later, they found themself in the same position, only now with less bothersome clothing in their way.

"Much better." Dahyun said as her hands squeezed the breasts of the woman above her, loving the reaction she was getting.

Dahyun never witnessed her Unnie in a state like this, softly grinding down onto Dahyun, ragged breath on her lips and skin getting warmer by the second. 

"Kiss me!" the smaller girl demanded, to which Nayeon responded, instantly latching her lips on Dahyun's.  
Her body tingled with the way Dahyun touched her.

Hands went back to work and started to kneed one breast, fingers grazing over the already hard nipple.  
Moving to the right side of Dahyun, the older got one leg in between Dahyun's and placed it right against her pussy, coaxing out a low grunt.

Loving the sound, Nayeon pushed her knee experimentally against the area again, feeling the wetness that had gathered. 

"Hmmm, so wet for me already?" Nayeon teased, getting wet herself. 

"M-mhm, 'm s-so wet," growing needy every passing second, not one bit ashamed to voice things out like this. "really n-needy for it u-unnie." 

"I bet you are, pretty girl," the older says in a hushed whisper. "making a mess all over unnie's bed." Nayeon's knee slowly circled the soaked area. 

The air around them got steamy, heads hazy with the thoughts of the other girl, lust reflecting in their eyes.

"Want t-to feel y-you, unnie," Dahyun whimpered, as she raked her nails down Nayeon's back, making her tense up with the feeling of getting marked.

"Beg, my pretty girl," Nayeon loved to hold the upper hand in this whole situation. "beg for Unnie to touch you." an evil smirk spread over Nayeon's features.

"Hmph, p-please fuck me, unnie," Dahyun spoke in a shaky breath. "need y-you so bad." she panted into Nayeon's ear.

In Nayeon's mind, actions spoke louder than words, so she led her left hand glide over Dahyun's torso and down until she reached her panties. Not immediately slipping in, she toyed with the idea of letting Dahyun hang on a little bit longer, wanting to see how desperate she really was. 

She kissed the blond girl's cheek, gradually getting to her crimson-colored lips, where she bit the plump bottom part, letting her tongue slip inside a second later.  
A deep breath echoed around the room, and Nayeon took this as her cue to let her hand slide inside Dahyun's panties, stimulating a loud moan from the younger.

"D-don't tease, p-please." she voiced as her hips reached for pleasure.  
Long, gentle fingers cupped Dahyun's sex, staying still and getting lost in the feeling of the girls hot pussy.

One, single finger slipped up and down Dahyun's cunt, getting slick with Dahyun's juice. The feeling made Nayeon's head go into overdrive. All she could think about was Dahyun and Dahyun alone. 

The girl made Nayeon lose her cool way too often, and she didn't even realize it. 

"My god, you feel amazing, Dahyun-ah." Nayeon exhaled into Dahyun's mouth, finger finally slipping inside the unknown heat.

"Urgh." Dahyun's nails dug into pale, unblemished skin, marking it in the process, heels digging into the soft mattress underneath her.

Everything felt so hot, Nayeon's breath on her neck, her finger inside her tight heat, her whole body on top of hers. 

Nayeon added a second finger and slowly started to pump in and out.  
The slow pace did nothing to Dahyun's growing desperation. 

"M-more," Dahyun was winding herself below Nayeon's body. "need you t-to fuck me harder." her hand wandered to her panties, pushing Nayeon's two digits forcefully deeper inside herself, finally getting the pleasure she craved.

"O-oh, oh, 's good," she whined as Nayeon set a relentless pace. 

Her thump latched itself to Dahyun's clit, slowly starting to circle it to increase the pleasure for the girl.

Nayeon felt pure bliss, seeing her friend unwind into this gorgeous, sex-driven goddess, the older latched her mouth on to Dahyun's neck, nipping and sucking at one particular sensitive area, making the blond girl wail. 

The entire room got filled with filthy noises, moans, and grunts echoed around the walls as slippy sounds made themself noticeable. The bed creaked under all the fast movement as Nayeon fucked Dahyun.

Nayeon's arm started to burn from the rapid pounding, and she had to bite her lip to get through the growing pain, puffing out a series of short breaths.

A thin layer of sweat was coating them both, making the sheets slightly stick to their skin.

Not having enough stamina to uphold the tempo to please Dahyun any longer, Nayeon started to slow down, quick breaths hitting the blond girl's neck.

"No, don't stop," Dahyun whined as she tried to get Nayeon back to fucking her. "was 's close." she mumbled against Nayeon's lips, who kissed her deeply.

"Don't worry, baby girl," the brunette let her hand slide over sweaty, hot skin, taking the two digits into her mouth to clean them up and get a taste of Dahyun, who was gasping underneath her. "I'm going to get you there again."

Nayeon smirked as she kissed Dahyun passionately so that she could taste herself on the older girl's tongue.

"You taste so fucking good, so sweet." Nayeon pecked her lips one last time as she slowly made her way down Dahyun's body, who, in return, looked in awestruck wonder what the girl would do next.

In the end, Nayeon laid down right between creamy thighs, getting comfortable as her hands reached out to secure themself around Dahyun's waist to keep her down. 

"U-unnie what are y-you, oh, f-fuck," Dahyun got suddenly cut off as Nayeon's tongue got in contact with the smaller girl's wet heat.

A low hum left Nayeon's lips and wandered right into Dahyun, who shuddered under the vibrations. She couldn't stay still and started to roll her hips to Nayeon's rhythm, trying to get as much pleasure as possible.

Annoyed by the sudden movements, Nayeon pushed the shifting hips down with force and secured them with her arms.  
Her tongue scampered right on to Dahyun's clit, causing her to get stiff because of pure satisfaction. 

"F-fuck, unnie," heavy breathing bounced off the walls as Dahyun got closer to her ultimate release. "'m so close, wanna come so badly."

Leaning back, Nayeon looked up and over the girl she was currently eating out.

"Ask politely." she secretly was getting off on this power trip, her own slick ruining her panties.

"C-can I, oh god, a-ah, can I come, p-please."  
Dahyun was a whimpering mess, having a hard time forming a coherent sentence.

Her tongue latched itself on the stiff clit of Dahyun, speed picking up as she licked the nub. Hands suddenly found their way into dark locks as Dahyun felt herself getting closer to her orgasm. 

A guttural moan left soft lips as Dahyun came hard, holding Nayeon's head in place as she rode out her high.

Pinching the white skin with her nails, Nayeon came herself, watching as Dahyun rode her tongue until she got down from her peak and slumped on to the mattress. 

Dahyun shuddered as she felt small kitten-like licks on her clit, still being sensitive from the intense orgasm, she slightly pushed the head between her legs away.

"C-can't, 'm so sensitive." Dahyun whined as she let go of Nayeon's head. The other girl slowly crawled up the heated body of her bandmate and laid herself down right beside Dahyun, letting her eyes roam over the body. 

The blond girl took deep breathes until she turned around to face Nayeon, who was smirking. Dahyun wanted to swipe it off her face.

She gently pulled Nayeon closer to herself and kissed her tentatively, tasting herself in the process. They let their hands roam the other one's body as they lazily kissed. 

Dahyun's hand started to travel southward again, playing with the waistband of Nayeon's panties, having one goal in mind.  
Another hand swiftly caught hers and pulled it away.

"But, I w-wanna make you come too." Dahyun protested as she looked at the brunette, who sends her a drowsy grin.

"You don't need to. We came together." Nayeon informed her, a tiny gasp leaving the blond girl's lips.

"We did? But I wasn't even touching you." confused about how Nayeon could come without pleasure, Dahyun just stared and waited for an explanation.

"Apparently, watching you come was enough for me." a sheepish smirk adorned Nayeon's face as her hand came up to cup Dahyun's cheek and stroke it delicately.

"You're okay, though?" even now, Nayeon was making sure that Dahyun was okay. The other girl just smiled tiredly and nodded to confirm that she indeed was okay, more than okay. 

Feeling way to exhausted to get up, Nayeon grabbed the water bottle that was somewhere on the floor to make Dahyun drink.

"Here." she passed the bottle to the girl, who sat up to drink a good portion of the water.  
"You too." Dahyun handed the water back to the brunette and laid down again, getting the blanket to cover herself.

Nayon gulped down the rest of it and got under the blanket, arms reaching out to take Dahyun into a warm embrace.  
Tucking her head under Nayeon's chin, the younger got comfortable and let out a deep sigh. 

They both slowly but surely drifted off and into a much-needed sleep, not noticing that their friends already got back from eating dinner, witnessing some of the activities that were happening. 

All the other girls sat on the couch in the living room, listening if other questionable sounds came from the biggest bedroom.

"I think they're finished with whatever they did."  
Sana was the first one to speak up again as they all sat in silence.  
"I hope so," Jeongyeon was the next to talk. "Who knew that Dahyun could be that loud?" this got her a slap to the shoulder by Jihyo, who tried to keep her composure.

"Leave them alone. We should be happy for them, and I think it's safe to say that the 'Danger' is over," she highlighted this with some quotation marks. "so let's get all to bed, we probably need it as much as those two." 

She clapped her hands together to get the girl's attention. They slowly got off the couch and into their respective rooms.  
Jihyo would have a word with the two of them in the morning, but now all she wanted to do was sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Glad that you reached the end. *bows*  
> Hope you enjoyed this.  
> Also, this is crossposted on AFF.


End file.
